Mobile electronic devices, such as cell phones and mobile media players, have been more and more popular in people's daily life. Transferring files between mobile electronic devices has become an increasing need. A conventional way to transfer a file between two mobile electronic devices is to use, for example, a personal computer as a storage relay. The user first connects a first mobile electronic device to the computer, transfers the file from the first mobile electronic device to the computer, connects a second mobile electronic device to the computer, and then transfers the file from the computer to the second mobile electronic device. However, in this conventional method, an extra device (e.g., the personal computer) has to be used, and usually cables are also needed, which could be time consuming and cumbersome.
Bluetooth technology can also be utilized for file transfer between mobile electronic devices. However, bluetooth technology usually cannot provide a high speed file transfer. In addition, the transfer distance of a bluetooth device is relatively short.
WiFi technology can provide a longer transfer distance and higher transfer speed. However, in a conventional implementation of the WiFi technology, an access point (AP) is usually needed. The access point functions as a wireless network relay between the two mobile electronic devices and a personal computer, which plays a role similar to the personal computer described above for storage relay. In a network formed by an AP and multiple mobile electronic devices, if the AP is disconnected, the entire network is destroyed, and the connections between different mobile electronic devices are disrupted.
Therefore, there is a need for a sturdy, high-speed, relatively long-distance, direct wireless connection between or among multiple mobile electronic devices. There is also a need for an application that can realize such a connection.